


Consent (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Rafael Barba - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hey, because of your consent post I was wondering if you could write something? Maybe one where the reader and Barba are making out and the reader doesn’t want to go too far and tells him and Barba smiles & kisses them on the nose and then they cuddle. Sorry if this is too specific. Also sorry for the bad English, it’s not my first language :)</p><p>your english is fine, sweetie, i promise!! i’m so sorry that i’m monolingual and you can’t come to me in your native language and request!! -e</p><p>word count: 711</p><p>warnings: nsfw themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent (RAFAEL BARBA)

It started off slow, like everything with Rafael.

You were in his room, watching television on a too big screen that wasn’t used until you started staying the night and started wanting to watch Netflix. Rafael was glad because the concept of Netflix and chill was not lost upon him.

Nor was it lost upon you. When Rafael began kissing your neck you let him, tilting back to give him more room. He shifted and wrapped an arm around you, turning his head so he could kiss closer to your lips, try and entice you to turn your own head.

And you did, sighing when Rafael moaned under his breath. You smiled into the kiss, cupping his neck as you twisted a thigh between his legs. Everything about him was intoxicating, mostly his lips. You sighed, slipping one hand under his shirt to massage his tummy. He groaned again, losing himself in the gentle swirl of your fingers in the supple flesh of his stomach.

He moved a hand to your hips, thumb pressed hard into your warm skin. You tilted your head back, opening your mouth, practically begging for Rafael to give in and let his tongue mingle with yours.

Finally he pulled away, only to roll over onto his back and pull you to straddle his hips. You obliged, but nerves started bundling in your stomach, wondering whether or not Rafael knew that you didn’t want to…

You put it out of your mind, taking Rafael’s face in your hands as you leaned down to kiss him again, sighing out of your nose as his hands rounded over your backside. He twisted his hips upward, pushing you closer with firm hands. You moved your lips to his jawline, Rafael whining uncharacteristically.

You felt him getting hard and panicked, sitting up. Rafael looked at you, puzzled, before you spoke, “I’m not ready,” You gasped, “I don’t want to have sex with you, I mean, I do, but not right now. I’m not ready.”

Rafael looked stunned for a brief moment, but then he pushed himself up until he was sitting, arms wrapped around you at a more appropriate point, hands far away from your ass. “That’s fine, tesoro. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“I’m sorry,” You said, still straddling him, “I didn’t mean to-”

“To what?” He smiled, “To get me going? That’s not your fault, tesoro. I’m a big boy, I can handle this myself. You always have the right to say no.” You grinned.

“You’ve been working with SVU for a long time, ‘Fael.” He grinned. “I can’t say that I’m angry, though. You understand that I want to stop and you stop.” Rafael pushed you off of his lap, settling for a quick kiss on the nose instead of the lips.

“It’s not about working with SVU,” He finally said, after a long moment of looking into your eyes, “It’s about being a human and having humanity. It’s about consent. I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do, because I care about you. I love you and I want you to be comfortable in everything we do, tesoro. I am not a man who takes what he wants, when he wants it. I am a man capable of waiting, a man who knows enough about life to know that everything should happen in the time it happens. I love you, and I want to always love you.”

You were near tears after Rafael stopped speaking, the only sound in the room coming from you as you sighed. Rafael kissed you then, slow and gentles, as if you would break. You didn’t even care, fingertips barely brushing his face, hand shaking with emotion.

“You are so important, ‘Fael,” You whispered, lips coming off of his, but still brushing against his own when you spoke, “And I am so in love with you, and everything you do. Even if I don’t want to do, so much.” He chuckled, “And I’m wondering what you’re doing with me. But I’m not complaining.”

Rafael looked at you as if you were daft.

“You want to know what I’m doing with you? I’m living my life, tesoro, with the person I love most in the world.”


End file.
